


another one bites the dust

by bluejaythebeautiful



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, F/F, I'm not sorry, M/M, Multi, Pain, Thanos' Snap, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: If the Arrowverse and the MCU were in the same universe, who in the Rogues would suffer?





	another one bites the dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderPhantump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderPhantump/gifts).



> once again  
> i'm not sorry

**Pipebomb:**

“No. Axel,  _ no, no, please, you don’t have to do this!”  _ Hartley’s grip was tight, his knuckles losing their color. “Please, Axel, I love you, don’t!”

“I’m sorry, but I must.” Axel leaned forward. “It’s for the greater good.” He pressed the button.

Kirby walked off the side of the stage, Ike in his mouth, and the two exploded.  _ “GAME.” _

“Goddammit, Axel!” Hartley cried, dropping his controller into his lap. “Every time!”

Axel fell over laughing, his own controller falling on the couch. “It’s my classic strategy, you know that!” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Hartley punched him on the shoulder. “One of these days, I’m gonna make you play someone  _ other  _ than Kirby.”

“Yoshi?”

_ “Not Yoshi.” _

Axel huffed as he stood.  _ “Fine,  _ not Yoshi. Fun ruiner.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m getting snacks, you want anything?” he asked.

“Uhh, popcorn, I guess.” Hartley picked up his controller again and sunk back into the couch. “Don’t burn it.”

“I’m not gonna  _ burn  _ it,” Axel complained. “Now, Dad might-”

“Just go!”

Rolling his eyes, Axel made his way upstairs into the kitchen. He stuck the bag into the microwave and grabbed a soda from the fridge, hopping up on the counter to wait.

As soon as the popcorn was finished, he stuck the bag in a bowl and went back downstairs. “Got the stuff! Not burned!” he called out.

He didn’t get the expected sarcastic reply.

“Hartley?” Axel set the popcorn on the coffee table. Hartley was nowhere to be seen. His controller was right where he had been sitting, so maybe he had gone to the bathroom? But why did he get the feeling that wasn’t the case?

Upon closer inspection, the controller looked as if it had been dropped, not carefully placed like Hartley would normally have done. It was laying in… dust?

Axel’s phone beeped. Scrolling through the alert, he realized the dust was  _ Hartley,  _ and that half of the world, half of  _ his  _ world, had just disappeared.

**Sneatwave:**

Today was lazy day. It was rare that they got days like these, where they were able to lay in bed and do absolutely _ nothing.  _ Len was practically on top of Mick, soaking up his husband's warmth. His arms were wrapped around Mick's neck, and Mick had one arm resting on Len's back, the other propped up on his elbow so he could read. As much as he liked physical books, it was  _ so  _ much easier to read with the Kindle Lisa had gotten (read: probably stolen) him for his birthday. 

Len shifted, his hand hitting Mick’s face. “Sorry,” he mumbled, face still squashed against Mick’s chest.

“It’s fine,” Mick said, flipping to the next page. He brought his hand up to Len’s shoulder, rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

His arm fell onto his chest, and his head smacked into the headboard. Len had disappeared, leaving ashes in his wake. 

“No. No, not again!” Mick shot to his feet, the blanket flying and disturbing the dust around him. “Len! I can’t-” He pulled out his phone, about to angrily text the Legends to see if one of them had fucked up the timeline  _ yet again,  _ but stilled as he read the news update.

If it wasn’t the timeline…. Did that mean he was gone forever?

**Rainbros:**

Windows wide open, Roy sat in the sun with his easel in front of him. The safehouse, a good distance away from the city, had the perfect view he’d been itching to paint for a while. Mark was laying on his bed, swiping at a word game Hartley had challenged him to.

“Hey, I have the letters L, E, E, T, Y, and S, any ideas?” Mark said, glancing up.

“Eyes,” Roy said.

Mark added it in and huffed. “Stupid extra words,” he muttered. He kept swiping, finally filling up the board. “How’s the painting going?”

“Still trying to find the best shade for the sky,” Roy answered. He scraped a bit of black over to the gray he was mixing, squinting every so often at the sky. “It’s harder than it looks. Dammit, too dark!” He pulled a little white to the pile.

Mark held back a laugh and scooted closer to Roy. “Having trouble there, bud?”

Roy shot him a smile, barely looking away from his pallet. “Clearly.”

Leaning back on the headboard, Mark picked up his phone again. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but stopped when he heard a clatter.

He looked up to see paint all over the floor, pallet face down and brush lying on top. The sunlight illuminated the dust in the air, making it sparkle.

It would have been beautiful if it weren’t for the fact that it was Roy.

**Peekaboom:**

Bette was more than happy to let Shawna lead the way while they walked together in the park. They had driven to a small town nearby, small enough that it didn’t get news from Central City, but big enough to not notice a couple of newcomers. Shawna’s grip on her hand was loose but insistent. Shawna had left her usual jacket in the car, eager to bask in the sunlight.

“It’s so nice out,” Bette commented, swinging their hands between them. “I love it.”

“At least Mark isn’t here to fuck it up,” Shawna said. She looked over at Bette, and the two broke down laughing.

Bette used her free hand to wipe at her eyes. “Don’t say that, he’ll appear out of nowhere and ruin the day!” She moved closer so her shoulder was against Shawna’s, their fingers entwined. “Let’s just… Enjoy the day while we can.”

Shawna nodded, taking the lead once again. She led them to a pond, where a few ducks were begging for food.

“Let’s get this bread,” she mumbled, and blushed when Bette started laughing again. “You heard that?”

“Course I did,” Bette said between snickers. “What’d you expect?”

Shawna shook her head and looked back towards the pond. “Expected you not to hear it, obviously,” she said.

Bette swallowed down the rest of her laughter, and bumped Shawna’s shoulder. “Well, too bad, I did.” She leaned over to nudge her again, but nearly fell when Shawna disappeared.

“Shawna! You know you’re not supposed to - “ Bette started, scanning the area for her girlfriend. She should have reappeared by now, shouldn’t she? She wasn’t anywhere in sight, and she hadn’t yet gotten to the point where she could teleport to places she’d already been.

And she wouldn’t leave Bette alone if she could.

Bette turned around, expecting to see Shawna there, but still nothing. “Shawna?” she yelled, starting to get worried. “Where’d you go?”

Shawna had disappeared, and it didn’t look like she would come back.

**GoldenMirrorTop:**

“Perfect,” Ros said, setting the last plate on the table. “I think she’ll love it.” They stepped back to admire their handiwork.

Sam walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. “It looks great, Ros,” he said. “Shall we go get her?”

Ros nodded eagerly. They had worked hard on this picnic, thanking their lucky stars that they had found this table near the safehouse they could use. Lisa had seemed a little stressed out as of late, and Ros and Sam felt they needed to correct that. Why not a date between the three of them?

Sam took Ros’ hand and led them through the mirror he had set up near the table. They emerged into Sam’s room, Ros skipping ahead to knock on Lisa’s door across the hall.

“Lis? You in there?” they asked. They rapped their knuckles on the door again. “Come on, I - we - have something to show you!”

After a minute with no answer, Ros was concerned. They shared a worried glance with Sam.

“Lisa!” Sam said. “She didn’t leave the house, at least, not that I know of,” he remarked.

Ros twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked, so they eased the door open. “Lisa? Are you in here?” They peeked inside.

The room was empty. Lisa’s phone was laying on her nightstand, lit up to indicate it had a full charge. Her keys and purse were still on her dresser, and her jacket was hung up. “She must be here somewhere,” Ros said, backing out of the room.

Sam nodded. “I’ll go see if Len knows anything,” he said. “You check the basement.” He walked over to Mick and Len’s room, stopping in front of the door when he heard Mick cry out.

“No. No, not again! Len! I can’t-” 

Sam backed away. If Len was gone, too, then - 

“Hartley disappeared, too! I just got a text about Shawna, and Mark’s upset, so I think Roy’s gone!” Ros said as they ran up to Sam.

“Len’s missing, too, so that makes…” Sam stopped for a second. “Half of us. Gone.”

Ros choked back a sob. Sam pulled them closer, wrapping his arms around them in a tight embrace.

“I can only hope Len and Lisa are together, wherever they are,” they mumbled against Sam’s shirt. Sam’s only reply was to hold Ros tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> my traitor brain decided to force me to write this after i wrote the les amis version instead of letting me write the story i'm SUPPOSED to be working on  
> stupid traitor brain  
> anyway  
> yell at me on [discord](https://discord.gg/KHuC85k) in our rogues server  
> also if anyone has a better title idea please tell bc this one is really stupid  
> and a new name for the ros/lisa/sam ship  
> i'm keeping sneatwave


End file.
